


Don’t Take the Easy Way Out

by ArtsyGirl



Series: A Piece of Me [16]
Category: Enderal (Video Game), Enderal Forgotten Stories
Genre: Angst, Broken people, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyGirl/pseuds/ArtsyGirl
Summary: *SPOILERS AHEAD*“Don’t you dare to jump!”He is staring at his dead friend, Letho. Both of them are covered in blood. “I killed my best friend..."





	Don’t Take the Easy Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> Enderal Forgotten Stories came out and oh my it is brilliant and sooo saadd and beautiful. Anyway again spoilers ahead for the ending of the Rhalâta questline and the Dark Chambers of our Mind quest.

  
“Don’t you dare to jump!”  
  
Tharaêl is standing on the edge of abyss. In a place where there once used to be a room and where now is emptiness as well as a seemingly bottomless drop down. He is staring at his dead friend, Letho. Both of them are covered in blood. “I killed my best friend, the only person I ever loved.” He looks at me. His voice is shaky. “ I’ve done terrible things. There is nothing left for me to live for.”  
  
“Bullshit! There is redemption, there are second chances!”  
  
He takes a shaky breath “Now that sounds familiar. You even said the same thing about Qalian.”  
  
“I did. Now just come away from that bloody edge!”  
  
“What is the point? I don’t know how to find redemption. I don’t know where to go from here.” He sighs and shifts closer to the edge. “I don’t have anyone left.”  
  
“You know that it’s bullshit again, Thariel. Just look at me in the eyes.” I grab a hold of his hand “You’ve got me. I’ll help you find redemption.”  
  
He shakes his head slowly “You don’t want to do this.”  
  
“I fucking do!” She tries to tug him by his hand away from the edge of the abyss “Just come with me and we will figure this out. You will get better!”  
  
“I can’t go back to the Undercity. They will know that something is wrong. I have nothing left, not even a place to go to.”  
  
“You know what- I recently bought a house. It is big and beautiful and it is in the Noble’s quarter. It is so new that even the furniture needs to be carried into its place. Come on look at me! Could you imagine someone as small as me carrying huge bookshelves up the stairs by myself? - I don’t think so. This time around I need YOUR help. So DO NOT do anything stooped right now! Come with me and then help me. Afterwards we will see where life goes, yeah? We can help other people! We can both redeem ourselves! Just don’t take the easy way out, please.”  
  
He stands still, looks at his dead friend and glances down at the seemingly bottomless drop down. I squeeze his hand and plead again “Please.”  
  
He closes his eyes and whispers: “I will give it a try.” He takes a step towards me, away from the abyss and I pull him away from the edge even more, just to be safe then I hug him tightly “That’s all I’m asking for.”  


**Author's Note:**

> I just love the character building they have done with Tharaêl. He seems to be kind of an ass who just cares about achieving his goal at the cost of anyone even himself and the player (though the plyer will always be safe- no new endings from here). Because of all that the character evoked strong feelings of irritation because I wanted to spare some lives, but he really disliked that. On the other side of things the character had a point to why the people should not keep existing. He also had some interesting views on some things and I quite liked that. Altogether when I got to the end of the questline I was rather fond of the character and really didn’t want him to jump, but things did not go as planned- he jumped. Thus I loaded an older save and tried it all again. I convinced him to spare Qalian, picked the dialogue options he liked and lied about killing a member of the Rhalâta (I spared her life) and told him about the Father contacting the Prophetess. Then in the end he did not jump and I was really glad to have spared another character. All in all a really fun roller-coaster for the feels, again.
> 
> When it comes to when in Susan’s timeline all that took place then I’d put it in the time she is away from the main questline exploring Enderal and doing the side quests.


End file.
